


The One With the Puns

by keelysodunne



Category: CNN Student News RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom!Carl, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced/Implied Come Inflation, Spanking, Sub!Carl, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelysodunne/pseuds/keelysodunne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird ass Fic my friend requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this is weird as shit

It wasn’t often he did this, it usually wasn’t necessary. He had a loving girlfriend which he shared an adventurous sex life with; he couldn’t even recall the last time he’d gotten off by himself. But of course, Carl lay on his bed, back arching in pleasure with his knees pulled close to his chest. His chocolate locks were matted to his damp forehead and his hand was hidden between his legs, pumping his favourite toy in and out of his slick hole at lightening speed.

Carl thought to himself, _this is so naughty._ He knew he wasn’t aloud to touch himself without Ashlyn’s permission, but that only made the thrill of his approaching orgasm so much more intense. Caught up in his euphoric state, Carl was distracted and unfortunately did not hear feet patting up the stairs and bursting into the room. He did, however spring to his feet once he realized his lover was standing in the doorway most likely thinking of a proper punishment.

“Carl what the fuck is this?” Ashlyn asked, hands placed firmly on her curvy hips.

The older man attempted to cover his shaking figure and hid beneath the duvet. “Ashlyn I-It’s not what-”

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

“No I-”

“No. Did I give you permission to open your toy box?” She asked, motioning towards the forgotten purple dildo covered in lube lying on the carpet.

“I’m sorry Ashlyn, please.”

“Hands and knees now.” Ashlyn opened the closet door as Carl assumed said position and took out a sparkling leather paddle. She murmured under her breath, “God damned whore.”

Ashlyn made her way over to her boyfriend whose arse was on perfect display. She brought her small hands to caress his ass, squeezing and massaging the globes gently. “How many do you think you deserve, Slut?” She asked, voice casual as if this was an everyday event.

“T-ten, Miss.” Carl’s voice was shaking with excitement and anticipation.

“Alright, I’ll think we’ll double that. And you better count for me.” She emphasized the last word of the sentence with a hard _smack_ of the paddle that echoed throughout the room, leaving a gorgeous red mark in the paddle’s path.

“One! Thank you, Miss.”

 _SMACK_! “For opening your toy box!” _SMACK!_ “For touching yourself without permission!” Scarlet welts were rising on Carl’s previously pale cheeks and bruises were sure to form the next day.

“Two! Thank you Miss. T-three! Thank you.”

**_~_ **

Carl was a begging mess on the bed; tears streaming down his face from pleasurable pain, rutting down occasionally on the bed, desperate for some type of friction on his leaking cock. Precum was pooling against his tummy, dripping down from the shiny head onto the once dry bedspread.

“You’re doing so good, Baby Boy. Almost done.” The writhing boy keened at the praise.

 _SMACK!_ “Nineteen! T-thank you, Miss!” _SMACK!_ “Twenty! Twenty⎯Fuck. Thank y-you.”

Carl collapsed on the bed, his entire body trembling from being so overwhelmed. Ashlyn spoke, “So good Babes,” And planted a kiss on the dimple above his ass cheeks. “So good for me. I think my Baby Boy deserves a reward, yeah?”

“Please Ash, I need you. It hurts.” Carl whined, glancing toward his pulsing member. It was rock hard and standing flat against his abdomen, head glistening with an angry red tint. It was pretty, Ashlyn thought. The prettiest cock she’d ever seen.

“Stay right here Babes. I’ll go get your favourites.”

Moments after leaving the room, she returned with three items in her hands and Carl immediately lit up at the sight―caramel coloured kitty ears with a matching fluffy tail plug and his favourite, a black leather collar that read _Ashlyn’s Boy._ It was her favourite too; the contrast of the dark material of milky pale skin was beautiful.

“Because you decided to be such a bad boy, you get no lube. And I guess I don’t even have to prep you either. Whore.”

He whined in response as Ashlyn roughly but slowly began to insert the thick plug into his stretched hole. It burned, a searing pain in the bottom of his spine, but it wasn’t too much pain and felt just right. He screamed out at the intense sensation occurring.

“What’s your colour Baby Boy?” She had a worried look on her face.

“G-green. I’m okay. Please, keep going.” He bucked his hips up into nothing but air and ground his hips farther down on the plastic.

“Okay Babes.” Ashlyn gave him a moment to adjust to the plug’s girth while she strapped the collar around his neck and placed the fluffy ears on his head. “You ready Carl?”

“Fuck, please Ashlyn I’m ready. I― _shit.”_ His sentence was cut off by the low buzz of vibrations being sent through his body as the toy began to rumble. “So good, please Ashlyn, fuck!” He begged and begged, not quite sure what he was even asking for. He just knew he needed more.

Ashlyn continued to tease the man, gently thrusting the toy in and out and barely missing his spot each time. She held his hips down against the bed so he couldn’t get any more friction and brought one hand slowly up to his chest. Goosebumps rose upon his creamy skin and he let out a soft whimper once she took his left nipple in between her forefinger and thumb, twisting pulling over and over.

“More Ash, please!”

She leaned her head down, lips ghosting over his throbbing dick and she laughed to herself as it kicked in excitement. Love bites were sucked onto his hips and below his belly button, eliciting sinful moans from his dirty mouth. She fanned her hot breath over her freshly made marks and continued down his body.

Ashlyn grasped the buzzing plug and rammed it into her squirming boyfriend, earning euphoric keens repeatedly. She jammed the tail inside of him and massaged his prostate until he was ready to cry.

“You ready baby?” She asked and placed a loving butterfly kiss on his nose, followed by a chaste kiss against his chapped lips.

“Yes! Please, I’m ready Ashlyn. I need you.” Carl made grabby hands towards his lover to show his desperation.

She turned around and swayed her hips, pulling her hit over her head at an agonizingly slow pace. “No peeking Baby Boy.” She winked. Ashlyn bent over after unbuttoning her jeans and slipping them down her smooth legs, slightly wiggling her ass which was on full display to Carl. Then she reached behind herself, unclasping her bra as well as pulling down her baby pink lace panties. Carl groaned at the image in front of him.

“Turn around baby, need to see you,” He said, knowing better than to bring his hand down to his aching member. Ashlyn obeyed, spinning to face Carl and striding over to his trembling figure. She placed his hands in hers, bringing them up to cup her full breasts and massaging gently. Ashlyn straddled her boyfriend and placed herself right above his eager cock.

“You ready?” She asked once more. “What’s your colour?”

“Green, I promise. Please, Ash. Ah - _Fuck!”_ He wasn’t even able to finish his sentence when Ashlyn slammed herself down onto his hard dick, wasting no time in pushing herself up and back down again.

“Fuck, Carl, you’re so big.” His thick girth filled her up nicely hitting all the right places and stretching her walls to the limits. The only sounds in the room were pornographic moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin and Ashlyn fucked herself on Carl’s huge cock. He bucked his hips up, meeting Ashlyn’s thrust and he had to clench his abs to keep himself from busting right then and there. Carl placed his hand on his girlfriend’s pubic bone before bringing his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in figure eights and yanking high whimpers from her throat.

“Fuck, Carl!” Sweat was starting to pool on her forehead as she continued to bounce on his cock. Ashlyn leaned back to reach for the plug still vibrating in his asshole and pushed it further in, massaging his bundle of nerves until cries were tumbling from his mouth. He yanked her head down and brought her in for a heated kiss; there was too much tongue and teeth were clashing, but it was hot and desperate and absolutely perfect. They continued to meet each other’s thrusts, Ashlyn toying with Carl’s prostate and Carl bringing Ashlyn closer to the edge by rubbing her clit and pummeling straight into her g-spot.

He was becoming dizzy from all the pleasure he was receiving and the only thing running through his mind was _AshlynAshlynAshlynAshlyn._ “Fuck, Ash. ‘M not gonna last.” He bucked his hips particularly hard into her dripping pussy, the familiar sensation of heat coiling in his tummy.

“Yeah? You gonna cum for me Baby Boy? Cream my insides like the slut you are?” She sped up her thrusts and turned up the setting on his vibrating plug.

“Ashlyn, Fuck! So close!”

“Yeah, fuck Carl. Fill me with you cum, make me feel you inside me for days!” She bounced harder on top of the whimpering mess he was until finally, he was coming, chanting her name over and over like a mantra.

“”Holy shit! Ashlyn!” Carl saw white as his body shook. Immense pleasure tore through his body as he shot his thick load inside his girlfriend. He continued to play with her clit, rubbing until she was writhing on top of him.

“So close, Baby Boy. Almost there!” Carl latched his lips onto her nipple, biting and sucking until Ashlyn’s orgasm washed over her in a wave of pleasure. _“Fuck!_ Carl!” Ashlyn collapsed on top of her boyfriend, still riding through her experience.

Eventually, Carl whined from over stimulation, pulling out of Ashlyn and removing the plug from his ass. His now soft dick gave an interesting kick at the sight of his spunk dripping from his girlfriend’s abused pussy. “Love you so much, Baby Boy.” She said, looking up from where she lay on his chest. She placed a barely there kiss to his cheek and nuzzled her face into his neck.

They lay peacefully together, breathing steady and blissed out. Carl leaned down to whisper into Ashlyn’s ear, “I guess you could say that was… _sexellent."_


End file.
